


“Monster” -Me, not knowing what to name this

by OkamiHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demon(s) - Freeform, Dragon(s) - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Go read “Little bean sprout” By Blackpolaris, God Ao3 is confusing, God I hate smut, Haha death go vroom, I can’t write, IN SO CONFUSED, Im making this up on the go, Might have a happy ending?, Mild Gore, Monster(s) - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, Power(s), Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, This is a lot of Tags, Wendigo(s) - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, Why did I make this?, a lot of em, a lot of tags lmao, dont kill me, dont kill me plz, i don’t know how to tag, i dunno haven’t gotten that far, i love suffering, im making this because someone said I would, its amazing, like im so confused the formatting???, tags are f u n, that has nothing to do with the story, this started from a two sentence horror story, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiHeart/pseuds/OkamiHeart
Summary: Monsters have taken over the world, Trying to kill, not caring if anyone got hurt. As long as they get power, no one cares... then, there’s the king: Lycan.Lycan, the start of it all...This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! (Please-)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic (and tbh story-) so Dont kill me please! Oh god I added so many tags-
> 
> Also wtf this formatting is h a r d
> 
> Mobile sucks, This doesn’t have a consistent update schedule, The universe is a hologram, buy gold!

A body, so... broken, battered, ripped, barely able to be seen as human, cradled in there arms, as they silently sobbed in grief and mourning, for there lost friend.

A black figure could be seen, writhing, twisting, its eyes that of millions of tortured souls. You would feel sad for it, if not for the huge, wicked grin that plastered along its mouth.

The.. thing, was in the shape of a dragon, four wide-spread feathered wings stretching out. “Thank you.....for the souls, I really....needed the energy...” it croaked, voice odd, as if not used for many centuries.

The thing also had red, pure blood red, eyes, five of them to be exact. Two on either side of its twisted, crooked face, as if the creator didn’t really have the best idea on how to shape it. Then, the one demonic eye on its forehead, staring the two down, a slitted pupil shown to be staring at them.

It’s twisted, crooked, *misshaped* body leaned down, tail flicking happily as it said, “Dont worry, your next. You will....join your little..friend soon. It will be...” it’s face grinned more, if that was possible. It looked like it could split its face open, had it grinned more.

“It will be...painful, I think I will start with your legs so you can’t...run..I still need your soul, so it will be quicker than your....friend..” the monster licked it’s chops, tongue forked, like many dragons.

The sounds that followed where screams, of pain and terror, blood painting the walls beautiful shades of red.

By the end, there was two dead, broken, almost not recognizable bodies there, and one huge monster, ready to wreck the world.


	2. Cat.. Monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our first character! And fight scene! Even though I'm better at monsters fighting monsters..

Nozomi ran.

Her ragged panting filled the air, as she ran. The sound of shoes on concrete filling the otherwise silent area.

A roar, a deafening roar, that made a shiver run down nozomos spine. 

This animal - if it could be called that - snarled, rows and rows of teeth visible, only fueling the teenager to run. Nozomo skidded down an alley, glancing around. The sound of the monster getting closer. It was terrifying.

’A ladder!’ was all the time she had to think, before a large claw swiped to where Nozomo was milliseconds before. She grabbed the latter, scrambling up it, onto the rooftops.

The.. Cat like monster screeched angrily, before scrambling up the wall.

Nozomo ran to the end of the roof, before jumping across it.

She then continued this, as the cat-monster scrambled too follow the human.

Oh, hi. You are probably wondering why in running away from a cat monster! Well, it all started when lycan killed a few humans, getting enough power to get a form-

A large black paw almost slammed into nozomo’s back, forcing her to jump away.

Pulling out a katana, nozomo slammed it into the beasts red eye. It let out a pained screech, a yellow liquid spilling from the wound. The beast - let's call it ’Cat’ - stopped, clawing at there eye.

Nozomo pulled out another sword, testing it's weight, before getting into a fighting stance. Cat screamed again, ripping the katana from it's eye, blood painting the area.

”Oh come on, kitty boy. What, can't handle becoming blind?” she taunted, cat snarling angrily.

Cat lunged. Nozomo barely dodged in time, slashing cats arm, causing the sword to become painted in gold. Cat snarled again, twisting his(?) head to glare at the human, red eye glowing menacingly.

Nozomo snorted. ”really? YOU, ” she pointed the sword at cats eye, ”THINK IM ”SCARED? WRONG!” 

They both lunged, a blur of motion, red and golden blood splattered about.

Then, the human landed a lucky strike, blinding the monster. If cat could talk, he would be screaming curses. 

Cat shook his head, black fur bristling, ears swiveling around, before locating the human.

Nozomo cackled, before lunging, a lot with cat.

She dodged a sloppily thrown claw, before the sword slammed into the beasts neck, cutting deep.

It roared in pain, causing nozomo to wince at the sheer volume. God, it was going to make every monster in a ten mile radius come!

She then shoved the blade deeper, cutting the head off. Blood glimmered, coating a area.

Nozomo sighed, looking around. ”ok, gotta go..” she mumbled, grabbing her bloody katana, and putting it and the sword back.

She then ran, leaping across rooftops, back to base and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God this is long lmao
> 
> Also nozomo is only this good because years of fighting :p


	3. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomo gets back to base, we meet the main trio.

“Where the hell is Nozomo??”

Kesho hissed to himself. She was supposed to be back five minutes ago. Five minutes! That's a lot of time because for all he knew she was being slaughtered slowly by a demon and it's probably ripping her apart and making her suffer and-

”Ke-chan, stop. I know that face, it's the one where you overthink.” a voice cut into his thoughts. Blue, panicked eyes looked up to meet calm gold. 

Kurimu. Kurimo had golden eyes, long dirty blonde hair, and dark skin, making her hair and eyes stick out.

Kesho himself? He had sky blue eyes, dark brown - almost black - hair, and a tanner skin tone than kurimu.

”Nozomo is probably just caught up in a fight. You know how she gets, always fighting instead of running as she should, because she can get hurt.” their cat, Kies, growled at the door.

Kesho ran up to it, checking who it was before ripping it open, and basically smashing nozomo into a hug.

He then noticed the blood.

”Nez! Are you ok? Are you injured? If you're come here and let me patch you up! You can't keep going into fights like that-” he was cut off by the girl sighing, getting out of keshos grip hold. ”I'm fine ke-ni. Just killed something.” kesho sighed in relief.

”you can't keep going out and killing things! You're going to get killed one day!” he hissed.

Nozomo snorted. ”you think they can stop me? They haven't yet in the, what, five years we have been here.” she rolled her hazel eyes playfully.

Nozomo had brown long hair and hazel eyes and was white.

The brown-haired female closed the door, before plopping down onto a comfortable-looking chair. Kies jumped up onto her lap, laying down and falling asleep.

”hey, ke-chan, can I have ramen? I'm legally obligated not to move.” kesho snorted, but nodded, going to go make some ramen.

They fell into a routine quickly, though knowing that they had to move soon, or one of there only chances of survival would leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm going to make a OP dragon izuku story from bnha lmao 
> 
> What should the pairing be? I'm thinking on my being tokoyami and Izuk


End file.
